Rien d'autre que sa vie
by BobSherlock
Summary: Un OS sans prétentions : les pensées de Catelyn face à son fils malade.


_Bon, bon, bon. Un OS écrit en cours de philo, rien de bien prétentieux. En espérant que ça plaise malgré tout._

_Bonne lecture :)_

_Lola._

* * *

_Rien d'autre que sa vie._

Bran était tombé. Son petit corps, frêle carcasse criante, s'était lourdement écrasée sur le sol, dans la boue humide. Humide de rosée et de sang. Sang inexistant, mais sang tout de même. Sang de la trahison, sang du crime, sang de la mort, sang du garçon innocent.

Catelyn ne l'avait pas vu tomber. Elle n'avait pas vu la chute, mais son esprit brisé se plaisait à la lui faire imaginer. Et elle la voyait silencieuse et discrète. D'une froide beauté. Comme un ange qui, perdant ses ailes, s'écrase sur la terre des hommes. C'était Bran, son petit ange. Et c'était Bran qui s'était écrasé sur la terre.

Catelyn ne l'avait pas non plus trouvé. Elle revoyait Ned, portant le petit corps qui paraissait encore plus minuscule dans les bras de son père. « Il est tombé » avait dit Ned d'une voix sourde, comme caverneuse. Il ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux, parce qu'il pleurait. Orgueil d'homme.

Père, mère, et fils, carcasse de fils, s'étaient unis dans la complainte, dans les larmes. « Je suis désolé, Cat » avait dit Ned, plusieurs fois, de cette même voix triste, profonde, et vibrante. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien répondu. Sa voix l'avait abandonné, délaissé. Dieux qu'elle ne pouvait pas même crier sa douleur ! Pourquoi, pourquoi la voix, principale arme de la femme, l'abandonnait dans les moments de troubles, la laissant seule face à ses malheurs ? Et alors, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, sinon écouter les paroles des gens, de ces gens qui n'en ont curent, leurs pensées qui l'accompagnent, ces pensées sans fond, vraiment ?

Bran était allongé. Toujours ce petit corps, étendu sur l'immense lit, brûlant, sous les couvertures. Il était si pâle. Comme si la mort l'avait déjà prit. Mais elle jouait avec lui, la mort. Elle le goûtait, comme la mer goûte le sable d'une plage, avant de le rejeter sur le rivage de la vie, pour le récupérer à nouveau, encore, et encore.

Au fond, Catelyn ne voyait rien. Ni la pluie que le ciel pleurait sur le Nord depuis des jours entiers, ni les couvertures, épaisses fourrures recouvrant le lit de l'enfant, ni Bran, pâle petit homme, ni même ses mains, à elle, qui par moment, semblaient tresser quelque idole de paille et de tissu, piètres protections pour son cher fils. Non, vraiment, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était rien. Mais qu'était le rien ? Sinon une chose à la fois noire et blanche ; à la fois ténèbres et lumière ; à la fois vide, et pleine. Qui existe sans être, puisque nommable mais inexistant. Rien. Juste un terme, un mot, unique mot permettant de nommer l'innommable, de dire ce qui n'est pas. Et c'est ce que dévisageait Catelyn. Ses yeux fixaient ce rien, sans ciller, sans même le voir, ce rien, ce tout. Ce rien qui est tout, et ce tout qui n'est rien.

Que ne souhaitait-elle pas absorber les douleurs qui torturaient son petit ange ! Son petit Bran. Qu'aurait-elle fait, sans cet amour de fou ? Cet amour de mère, mère brisée par la douleur comme une mer se brise sur les rochers. Elle serait folle, folle de douleur et de désespoir, folle d'amour et folle de folie. Ne l'était-elle pas déjà, d'ailleurs ? Car, oui, elle criait lorsqu'elle voulait parler, et elle pleurait lorsqu'elle voulait murmurer, et elle riait lorsqu'elle voulait pleurer. Elle vivait quand son fils se mourrait ; elle vivait quand ses filles s'éloignaient ; elle vivait quand son mari l'abandonnait... Et elle mourrait quand ses enfants vivaient. Alors, elle voulait mourir ; mourir pour le coeur de son petit ange tombé sur la terre des hommes ; mourir pour la chaire de sa chaire, pour son sang ; mourir, en un sens, pour donner la vie.

Son désespoir ; désespoir de vivre quand d'autres se meurent. Et sa douleur ; douleur quand ces autres sont ceux que l'on aime.

Catelyn ne faisait même plus attention à rien, même à ces autres qu'elle aimait. Robb, et petit Rickon. Sa douce Sansa, et Arya. Et Ned. Ned, qui lui parlait, lui prenait les mains et les serrait, glissant des mots à son oreille, des mots qui n'avaient plus aucun sens à ses yeux. Seule la voix brisait le brouillard, s'insinuait dans son esprit. Pleine d'amour et de tristesse, d'espoir, et d'adieux. Ils étaient partis, finalement. Et, au fond d'elle, Catelyn était triste. Mais rien ne submergeait le rocher sur lequel elle berçait son petit ange, son Bran, une chanson dans la voix, des larmes sur les joues, et l'espoir dans les yeux.


End file.
